1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding cosmetics. More particularly, the invention relates to a cosmetic dispenser package having a pouch-like container portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging arrangements for cosmetics, such as, for example, mascara, are often limited by design constraints that determine the shape of the product container and/or the material from which it is made. For example, in order for mascara product to be efficiently transferred onto an applicator inserted in the container, it is generally accepted that the dimensions and cross-sectional shape of the storage chamber should approximate those of the relatively long, cylindrical applicator typically found in mascara packages. For this reason, mascara containers generally have a relatively long cylindrical storage chamber. To avoid the use of excess packaging material, the external shape of the container generally closely approximates the shape and dimensions of the storage chamber. Also, the material from which a cosmetic container is made must generally be selected from one of a limited number of materials that are compatible with cosmetic products, e.g., glass, PE, PP, HDPE, POM, etc. The material should form a barrier that is impervious to escape of the product as well as impervious to contamination from external sources. However, packages having dimensions and made from materials most suitable from a functional and technical standpoint may not be as attractive or as appealing as packages having dimensions and made from materials that are functionally and technically less suitable.
This is particularly true in the cosmetics field, where the appearance and appeal of a package is often as important as the contents of the package. For example, in order to generate renewed consumer interest in a product, it is often desirable to change the appearance of the package by for example changing the shape or other esthetic qualities of the package, e.g., the material from which it is made. As a more specific example, it would be desirable to make a mascara package that has a unique shape, e.g., a pear shape. This is presently less practical because, if the shape of the product storage chamber approximates the external shape of the package, a significant quantity of product in the pear-shaped package would be inaccessible to the applicator brush because it would be too distant from the brush structure. Alternatively, if the shape of the storage chamber differs significantly from the external shape of the package, e.g., a cylindrical storage chamber in a pear-shaped package, substantial additional material would be required in the manufacture of the package to establish or to fill the void between the two shapes. While mascara packages are set forth herein as examples, the principles can be applied to the packages for other cosmetic products, including those that have design constraints less demanding than mascara packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,946 to Morel discloses an applicator device for cosmetics including an envelope that may have a non-circular cross-section which houses a container with a circular cross-section. The threaded neck and wiper of the device are formed as part of the envelope structure. Thus the envelope must be formed from materials suitable for making a threaded neck and a wiper, e.g., plastic or rubber. Accordingly, the materials from which the envelope can be made are substantially limited. Furthermore, the relatively complex structure of the combined envelope and container would likely add significantly to the cost of manufacturing, assembling and filling the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,818 to Marinelli discloses a disposable multi-sampler and fitment. The sampler comprises a paquette made of a multi-layer film with the fitment sealing an open end of the paquette. An applicator is provided in the fitment by way of a very thin breakable seal. The fitment has a collar with two wings extending from either side of the collar. An opening in the paquette is secured about the collar such that film of the paquette encloses and is bonded to the collar and the wings. The wings are quite thin, approaching the thickness of the film. This arrangement is said to assist in sealing the collar to the container as the two pieces will behave similarly and provide a good seal as the sampler goes through heat and dwell during the preferred method of manufacturing. It is less clear from the description how thicker portions of the collar will behave as the sampler goes through heat and dwell during manufacture. Accordingly, during manufacture of this arrangement, thicker portions of the collar may present sealing characteristics different from the wings. Furthermore, a relatively acute inside corner is formed at the intersection of the thicker portion of the collar and the base of the thin wings. The acute inside corner at the intersection of the collar and the wings may also present sealing problems during manufacture. In addition, it appears that the very thin breakable seal would not be suitable for repeated re-sealing cycles associated with a durable package used over a longer period of time.
A container with applicator for liquid cosmetics is disclosed in Japanese patent publication 9117322. The Japanese publication discloses a cylindrical container body having a bag within the container body. A coupling with a neck part supports the bag in an opening in the container body. A cap and applicator combination is supported on the neck part such that the applicator extends into the bag. A pressure board is provided in a window in the container body. Make-up material in the bag is said to be made to adhere to the applicator by pushing on the bag with the pressure board. The coupling with the neck part appears to be cylindrical, so the opening in the bag would need to be precision fit, or the manufacturing process would need to be carefully monitored, in order to ensure a secure and impervious seal.
A container and applicator for a cosmetic product, e.g., mascara, is disclosed in French Patent No. 2733673. The container has a rigid tubular body open at one end, an applicator in an inner space, and a neck formed by an insert with a collar and a wiper. Product is held inside the container in a pouch with a flexible wall that is subject to atmospheric pressure when the applicator is in use. In most of the embodiments depicted in the figures, the pouch appears to be attached directly to the rigid tubular body of the container, or sandwiched between the rigid tubular body and the neck insert. As with the previously described art, the attachment of the flexible pouch to the tubular body would need to be precision fit, or the manufacturing process would need to be carefully monitored, in order to ensure a secure and impervious seal.
Due to their shortcomings, it may not be possible to make the foregoing structures in a cost effective, reliable, high-speed manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a durable pouch-like cosmetic package that can be made simply, cost effectively, reliably and at high manufacturing speeds.